


If Only for the Night

by Chandlure



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Romance, curran Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp is upset after seeing a wedding announcement concerning Kaya. Upon seeing how upset he is the Straw Hats decide that they need to do something to help him and one week later Usopp finds himself at Kaya's doorstep. Will this be Usopp and Kaya's final goodbye or does fate have other plans? One Shot! Complete! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only for the Night

#  _If Only for the Night  
_

It was a bright unassuming day aboard the Thousand Sunny with nary a cloud in the sky or an enemy ship in the waters. The Straw Hats sat at the Galley table, munching happily on their breakfasts, good heartedly dodging Luffy's attacks on their food and making small talk over their cups of morning tea.

Usopp leaned back happily in his seat, patting his stomach, feeling content and a bit sleepy after a delicious meal of bacon, fruit salad, omelets and orange juice. He placed his arm over the back of Nami's chair and peered over her shoulder as she read the morning paper. "Is there anything interesting?"

Nami snorted, shaking her orange hair out of her face as she reached for her tea, "the usual stuff about us and Pirate Bounty notices. Black Beard seems to be causing some trouble up North; we may need to keep an eye out just in case he comes near here." She took a sip from her tea before placing it back on its saucer. Her fingers rubbed against the page she was reading, her hand moving to turn the page only for it to be tapped back. "Usopp, what-"

He leaned over and snatched the paper out of her hands, pointedly ignoring Sanji's shout of _'what the hell are you doing, Shit-Head‽'_ The rest of the crew stopped their chatter to watch the commotion, but Usopp remained calm, merely staring at the lower right corner of the paper. It was practically unnoticeable, but they could see his shoulders shaking ever so slightly and the frown that was slowly making its way across his face.

Abruptly he threw the paper to the table and stood from his seat, startling both Nami and Chopper. He did not look their way or even apologise as he gathered up his plate, utensils and cup before making his way out of the room. The crew stayed quiet as they listened to him move into the kitchen and then back out a few moments later. HIs footsteps could be heard on the stairs leading towards his office before the telltale sign of a door slamming was heard.

"What's wrong with Usopp?"Asked Luffy, his head cocking to the side as he stared at the door Usopp left from moments earlier.

Nami shook her head, "I don't know. I think something in the paper upset him but I can't imagine what."

Robin, who was sitting on the other side of Nami had picked up the newspaper and was glancing over the page he had been looking at. "There is a marriage notice here for a Billionairess Kaya Winters and a Marine Lieutenant Mika Sayles next Saturday at the Royal Hall on Curran Island."

Luffy fell quiet thinking hard, "Usopp's sick friend's name was Kaya!"At the confused looks on a couple of his crew-mates faces he chuckled, "He doesn't talk about her nearly as much as he used to but there was this sick girl back at his home village named Kaya. She was really nice and lived in a huge mansion. Her butler was a huge jerk but the other guy that took care of her gave us Merry."

"You mean that gorgeous blonde girl that Usopp used to go on and on about all the time?"Sanji asked, blowing smoke from his nose as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Is there a photograph, Robin?"Nami asked folding her legs and peering over the older woman's shoulder.

Robin turned the paper and sure enough, on the bottom page was a photograph of Kaya looking impossibly more gorgeous than she had when they first met, with her arms around the waist of a short violet haired man with glasses and a scowl.

"I don't see what he is so upset about," Zoro said blandly before taking a sip of sake, "people move on."

Nami rolled her eyes at him, "I know deep down that you aren't trying to be a jerk, but, knock it off. This is serious, Zoro, Usopp is hurting. We need to do something."

Zoro rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair as he took a sip from his bottle of grog. "The kid will be fine, just give him a couple of days."

Luffy frowned, he kneeled on his chair and leaned his elbows on the table as he swayed back and forth, his expression determined, "I don't want Usopp to be just fine, I want him to be happy!"

Sanji leaned back in his own chair, placing his shoe on the edge and leaning his elbow on his knee as he took a drag from his cigarette. "So you're thinking we crash this wedding?"

"Yohoho! I haven't been to a wedding in a lifetime!"

Robin calmly took a sip of her chamomile tea, her legs crossed as she watched the rest of her crew with an amused expression, "while that is certainly a liable option. I don't think Usopp's friend would appreciate you crashing her wedding very much. It may cause her to become angry with Usopp and hurt him more than he is already."

Chopper pouted, bits of cotton candy sticking to his fur as he picked it off his hooves, "but what can we do to stop Usopp from being so sad?"

Luffy threw himself back into his chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the rest of his crew, frown still etched on his face. "I don't want to go on another adventure until Usopp is better. He's no fun when he's upset."

Robin walked over to the aquarium and pulled up the cushions of the couch that stood before it, dozens of books lined the bottom of the couch- standing as an alternate storing unit for the crew. On a ship, you need to be able to have as much storage as possible after all. She kneeled and went through the books for a moment before finally picking one up from the very bottom and replacing the rest of the books and the cushions before returning to the table with the book she collected.

"Curran Island is about six days away from where we are right now. If we change course, we can make it there the evening before the wedding. And as per Curran Island tradition, there will be no jealous grooms to interfere because he may not see the bride two days before the wedding." She flipped through a couple of pages, her eyes scanning the faded print as she flew past them. "There is something of a Shipyard on the East side of the island and it is very pirate friendly. The island is a school island home to Curran Academy which is funded by both pirates and marines alike and is known for its rich and friendly culture. The island is under the protection of the Red Haired Pirates lead by Captain Shanks, his first mate Benn Beckman and his commanders Lucky Roo and Yasopp Matthew Curran."

"That's wrong, Shanks doesn't have commanders on his ship. They're kind of like us." Luffy leaned over and took a tea biscuit out of the bowl in front of him.

"The book may have a couple things wrong but we could get there in a few days, perhaps make a vacation out of it since it is a friendly island. We don't get to see many of those in the New World so we should take advantage of it while we have a chance." Nami said, her eyes brightening at the thought of a vacation that didn't involve blood, or bad guys or marines or just people trying to murder them in general.

"And Usopp can talk to his friend and be happy!"Chopper cheered his hooves clapping together in his excitement. His jumpy movement caused Zoro to move out of the way to avoid being hit in the face with Chopper's horns.

Zoro pressed down on Chopper's hat to get him to calm down, "or it could make him worse by reminding him that he's lost her."

Luffy shook his head, his hair brushing against his eyebrows as his hat fell to his shoulders. He looked more relaxed now that a plan of sorts was laid out, "nah. I think it will make Usopp happy just seeing her again. He knew she would find someone when he left. Usopp is probably upset that he missed it and wasn't there for her."

Throwing a weary look at Zoro, Sanji took a drag of his cigarette before putting it out in his empty drink glass. "I am the last person to ever agree with Marimo but what if this does more bad then good?"

Nami pulled her hair back and secured it with a piece of leather, "anything is possible but we need to try something. I'm for it."

Chopper nodded his head in agreement, "I am with Nami. If we do nothing Usopp is just going to be depressed, we need to try something."

Brooke had started on his violin a sorrowful tune pulling from the strings, "I regretfully disagree. Zoro is indeed correct. It could do more bad rather than good, we wouldn't want Usopp to suffer needlessly."

Robin placed down her book and picked up her tea, breathing in its scent before taking a sip, "I think the plan is a good one. Usopp is very strong and highly intelligent. He knew the dangers of going out to sea, his father did it to him and his mother after all. He is probably in shock over the news. Talking to his friend may make him feel better."

Franky sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, "poor Usopp-bro! We need to go and give him a chance to talk to the girlie! What if she is his true love‽"

Sanji leaned his chin on his leg and wrapped his arms around it as he stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Well, he really loves that girl. She was almost all he drew for those six months before we all were separated. It wouldn't be right not to give him a chance to see her all things considered. We need to ask him before we do anything though."

Luffy sighed, "It may not be a perfect plan, but we have gone on less before. Everything will turn out for the best. If he goes at least he will get some type of answer. I need to give him that chance; I love Usopp too much not to. I would do it for any of you, so I need to do it for him." He stopped talking and a calm silence fell over the group as they finished their drinks and desserts. Luffy stood and stretched his arms over his head, "Nami, set course for Curran Island." He said with a tone that discouraged any more conversation.

The rest stood from the table and began collecting their used dishes and utensils. "We need to make sure Usopp does not find out what is going on until we are almost there. He'll only try to stop us because he'll be nervous and scared."

"Aye," one by one the crew began to leave the Galley, taking their used dishes and plates to the kitchen for Sanji to wash.

Sanji pulled out another cigarette from his pocket and lit it, "Yo, Marimo, help me with the dishes tonight."

"I just did the dishes yesterday, Curly Brow! Ask someone else."

"You can either help me, Marimo, or you can live without grog for a week."

Zoro scoffed, "whatever you say."

Sanji began ranting behind him but Zoro ignored the blonde as he smiled to himself and carried the rest of the stuff on the Galley table to the Kitchen to be washed. Truth be told he didn't mind helping the cook with the dishes much, but any reason to rile him up was always a good one.

The two worked in comfortable silence. Zoro washed the dishes as Sanji dried them and put them back in their proper place. Sanji was still muttering to himself around his cigarette as he dried and placed the several items back in their place a bit too roughly before crossing his arms over his chest, towel gripped tightly in his hand. "Do you think that asshole is going to be okay?"

Zoro looked up from the cup he was washing, his eyes moving to scan over Sanji's face before he went back to the cup scrubbing a particularly harsh coffee stain. Sanji blinked at him a couple of times before snatching the cup from Zoro's hand and roughly drying it. "With Usopp you never really know. He could be fine for a week and then go back into that depressed state of his again. I can't stand him in that state! He's more intolerable than Luffy when he doesn't get any meat!"

Zoro grunted, gently moving his wash cloth over the frying pan in his hand.

Sanji's visible eye twitched, "aren't you going to say anything‽" He threw down his dish towel. His eye bulged, his hands were clenched into fists and his cigarette was lying haphazardly in his mouth.

Zoro finished washing the final dish and shut off the water, laying the plate on the drying rack. "You know where I stand."

"Then why didn't you say more‽ Usopp could be really hurt by this!"

"Usopp's strong, he'll pull through. We'll just have to be there for him."A playful smirk crosses Zoro's face. "Aww! Lil Sanji is worried for Usopp!"

A heavy blush rose on Sanji's face as he raised his leg to kick Zoro in the head. "Cut it out, Asshole!"

Zoro chuckled deeply and pulled out his swords, blocking Sanji's next kick before throwing out an attack of his own. They went at it in the middle of the kitchen, Zoro letting Sanji vent out his frustrations. When it was finally over they were both covered in soap suds and breathing heavily. Dropping it, they closed up the cabinets, closets and fridge before heading to bed.

Zoro slipped into the boys' cabin, the rest already sound asleep save for Franky who had the first night watch of the evening. He stopped in front of Usopp's hammock and watched him for a moment. He looked peaceful enough save for the slight knit in his brow. Zoro smoothed it out with his finger and gently touched Usopp's head before pulling away and heading to his own hammock, turning on his side to that he would be facing Usopp during the evening.

Sanji sighed as he pulled on is night clothes, his day clothing already hung up in his locker and shoes securely on the top shelf. He agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair as he tiredly made his way to his hammock. He stops when he hears Usopp's gentle whimper of 'Kaya' and sighs as he pulls the blanket more securely around the younger boy. He watches him for a few more moments before turning back to go to Usopp's locker.

He looked over his shoulder before opening the locker as quietly as possible so not to disturb the others. He opens his lighter and by its faint light begins to go through Usopp's belongings. He pulls out a couple of Usopp's bags, shoes and old drawing pads nothing being what he was looking for.

He froze, feeling a presence behind him, only to turn and for it to be Zoro. The swordsman looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "what are you doing?"

"For fuck sakes, wear a damn bell!"Sanji tutted and turned back to what he was doing. Ï am looking for that locket he used to wear all the time."

Zoro leaned against Luffy's locker, his arms crossing in front of his chest, "He wore a locket?"

"It was always in his pocket. He told me it broke during our two years apart when he was training in the forest. I wanted to fix it for him. Maybe it'll make him feel a bit better."

Zoro glared in the darkness, his eyes scanning the contents of the locker before he reached up into the top shelf and pulled out a small jewelry box with the name Bachina etched on the cover, "here."

Sanji narrowed his eyes and snatched it from the others hand. Gently he opened the cover and there in the middle, stood the broken locket. "I knew it was there."

Zoro smirked and pushed off of Luffy's locker, "sure you did, Curly Brow."

Sanji growled and snapped the jewelry box closed before reaching over and placing it in his own locker. He puts back the rest of the stuff he took out of Usopp's locker before closing it and storming away to go brood in his hammock.

o0o

_The Day before the Wedding: Early Evening_

Nami took a sip of her soup and smirked at Zoro. The swordsman was leaning with his cheek against his hand as he slowly spooned vegetable soup into his mouth. Some spilled onto his chin and ran down his neck but he made no move to wipe it off. The crew watched him curiously.

"Neh, Zoro, what is up with you?"Luffy asked, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Usopp kicked Marimo out of the Crows Nest this morning," Sanji said with his back turned to the rest of them as he prepared dessert. "It seems that he had a bit of trouble sleeping on deck."

"It's because you assholes kept jumping over me and waking me up for stupid chores." Zoro growled, his one good eye squinting in anger at the blonde.

"Well, it was quite convenient having you outside today, Zoro. Usually you are in the crow's nest and no one wants to disturb your training. The extra help with the mopping, cleaning and keeping Luffy and Chopper busy was a big help." Robin said, taking a nibble from her Italian bread.

"Usually Usopp would do all that stuff. But with him disappearing lately things have been piling up and Luffy and Chopper have been restless." Nami snatched her bread stick back from Luffy and punched him in the face when his mouth went for it in her hand.

"Whatever," Zoro mumbled, "how long until we are at the island? Maybe once we are here I can sleep."

Nami glanced out the window towards the island a short ways in the distance, "about an hour at this pace," she responded before going back to her dinner.

"Great!"Luffy cheered, shoveling more food into his mouth.

Chopper nibbled on a piece of corn. His fur around his mouth was covered in kernels and butter. Usually Usopp was there to wipe it off for him. "I hope everything turns out okay. I've missed Usopp the last couple days. He wouldn't even tell us stories."

The Galley door slammed open, causing Nami, Chopper, Brooke and Franky to jump in their seats and all of them to stop eating and stare at the very angry Usopp storming into the Galley.

"Do any of my dear friends want to explain to me why our ship is heading towards Curran Island when the island we were heading towards yesterday was nowhere near here?"

Luffy took a bite of bread, "we've come so that you could see Miss. Kaya!"

Chopper wiped his mouth with his arm and looked up at Usopp with large earnest eyes, "we were really worried! We thought that maybe seeing her would help!"

Nami placed down her spoon and crossed her legs, a worried look crossing her face, "Usopp, please don't be mad. Seeing Kaya will be good for you."

"I told them to stay out of it," Zoro mumbled from between his folded arms where he was resting against the table.

Usopp drops his head in his hands and grips the roots of his hair before looking up at them with gritted teeth, "I appreciate what you have done this for me, but I don't want to see Kaya. I just don't think that it'll-"

"Give it a chance, Usopp," Luffy says firmly, "go see Miss. Kaya."

Usopp sighs and looks around to see the worried faces of his friends. Pulling out his handkerchief he walks over to Chopper and wipes the reindeer's face, arms and hooves, clearing it of kernels and butter. "Okay, I'll see go see Kaya."

o0o

Usopp's boots slapped against the cobblestone roads of Curran's main road. Rain poured unyielding over him, soaking him to the bone. Thoughts and memories run fiercely through his mind as he made his way towards the mansion on the other side of the road.

He passed a small park; the leaves were changing from their normal green to their autumn colours of red, orange and yellow. His mind flashed to a time when he was five years old, one of his last memories with Kaya before his mother had passed away.

_"Usopp!" Kaya squealed, giggling as she grabbed onto his shirt. He twisted, causing her to be flung to the left and into a pile of leaves. He jumped into it beside her slithering under the leaves and popping back out behind her, pushing her under them. "Usopp, no!" She jumped on top of him and began to tickle him. Usopp wiggled out from under her and ran towards his mother who was sitting under a tea beside the lake, her eyes scanning the book in her hands while she looked up occasionally to watch Usopp and Kaya. She placed the book to the side and opened her arms as Usopp came at her. He jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly; both of them giggling at Kaya came up behind them and wrapped her arms around Bachina's neck, "Auntie Bachina play with us!"_

_"Okay, okay!"Go hide and I'll seek you!" Bachina stood and allowed Usopp and Kaya to run away from her, "1... 2...3..."_

_"Mommy, close your eyes you big cheater!"Usopp yelled as he zigzagged through the bushes._

_Bachina smiled and pressed her hands to her eyes, "5...6...7...8...9...10, ready or not, here I come."_

_She looked down to see both Usopp and Kaya smiling happily up at her, she tutted at them before bending down and hugging them both tightly. "You were supposed to hide you silly geese!"_

_"But we wanted to give you hugs instead!"Usopp said hugging her tightly around her waist and burying his face in her stomach with Kaya mirroring his movements on her other side. He looked at Kaya, half hiding his face in his mother's clothing and she grinned back at him as Bachina laughed at their silliness and hugged them back tightly. "I love you," She whispered to them, kissing their heads._

_"I love you too, Auntie Bachina."_

_"I love you too, Mommy, and that will never change."_

Usopp laughed at the memory and wiped his face clear of rain water. His eyes caught sight of the old school building where he and Kaya spent a good portion of their classes before Us- erm- someone, caught the building on fire creating something in the chemistry lab that they weren't supposed to.

_Usopp leaned forward, his cheek in his right hand as he doodled in his mathematics notebook. Outside the weather was warm, the sun was shining brilliantly with nary a cloud in the sky Peers from the older class could be heard yelling at each other down at the sports field. The girls played volleyball, their gym clothing riding up as they jumped after the ball. There, acting as server for the moment was Kaya. Her blonde hair was piled high on her head. It swayed as she threw her head back to laugh at something one of her friends was saying._

_"Mr. Curran!"_

_Usopp blinked and looked away from Kaya to his elderly Mathematics Professor, "yes, Professor?"_

_"What is the answer to the equation on the board?"_

_Usopp glanced up briefly before looking down at his paper. His brain was whizzing as it worked out the equation. "-8.4' he answered, his eyes moving to look back out the window at Kaya._

_"Mr. Knight! Stop giving him the answers!"_

_Alexander Knight snorted, "Give him the answer? I don't even understand the question."_

_The Professor frowned, but dropped it and returned to the lesson Usopp looked down at his paper and smiled. HIs page was filled not only with mathematical equations; he did do his work after all despite what others thought. There in the garbled mess of mathematical equations was a sketch of Kaya. Just as she had been moments before, head thrown back in laughter, eyes sparking brilliantly and a pure smile across her lips._

_His heart skipped a beat as he looked back at Kaya through the window of the classroom. It was in that moment that he began to understand what he felt for her._

o0o

_The soft glow of the common room fire place cast orange ghostly shadows across the stone walls and deep purple furniture. It was well past midnight, most people having left for their dormitories hours before, save for the brave few who decided to cram for the midterm examinations held later that morning. Usopp and Kaya were two of those brave people._

_"I just can't get this!"Kaya whaled, throwing her pencil down in frustration and hiding her face in her arms._

_Usopp looked up, pencil in his mouth as he twirled his grape scented high lighter in his left hand. He sighed heavily through his nose and pushed his Organic Chemistry books to the side and turned her own book towards himself to look at what she was doing. It was the beginnings of an essay about gender identity. Usopp frowned, "there were survey's you needed to hand out weren't there?"_

_"I forgot!" Kaya explained, running her fingers through her hair. "With everything going on it slipped my mind. What am I going to do‽"_

_"Just make up the answers," Usopp said with a shrug. "It's what I did when I had the assignment."_

_"I can't do that!"_

_"Course you can. It isn't like he would notice the difference. You are doing research on gender identity in the elderly, no?"_

_"That was the plan."_

_"Then just pretend you are an old person and answer like people you know!"_

_Kaya frowned, "how is he not going to know I faked it?"_

_"As long as you write a good enough essay, you can fake anything." He ripped out a piece of paper from the back of his notebook and smoothed it out. "Here, let me show you. I'll answer as Grams."_

_"Uncle Yasopp's or Aunt Bachina's mother?"_

_"Dad's of course! Way more entertaining." He paused for a moment sucking on the eraser of his pencil. "Age 58, gender female. If you found out a friend's boyfriend was (secretly) wearing women's underwear would you tell your friend? Why? Hmm..."Usopp rubbed the tip of his pencil against his chin, "I would tell my husband so he could 'deal with it'."_

_"'Deal with it?'What is that supposed to mean?" Kaya asked, cocking her head to the side._

_Usopp shrugged, "dunno. But it's something she would say... here," he turned the paper towards her. "You try some now."_

_"How does 'Goodness no! Women with facial hair? I have never heard of such a thing. Only men have facial hair!' sound for the International Sail-line telling their female employees that 'any female exhibiting facial hair would be dismissed' question sound?"_

_Usopp chuckled, "the reaction is dead on. Bound to piss many people off with its traditional way of thinking- pretty perfect."_

_Kaya brightened, "ok! Let me do this one with the boy inviting all girls to his birthday party." She glared down at the paper before grinning, "I say that 'I wouldn't say anything because it shows that the boy is starting young, which is perfectly healthy.'"_

_Usopp grinned, "Starting young, eh? Is that what they were calling it back then?"_

_She shrugged, "had to start the denial early you know."_

_They laughed and settled into their little game. When Usopp finally looked up the sun was just making its way past the horizon, colouring the sky an orangey, pink. They had finished the surveys a couple hours prior and Kaya had been working on her essay since while he went over his Chemistry, Literature, History and Piano and Music Theory notes for that days exams._

_"Hey, Kaya, are you done with the essay yet? Breakfast starts soon so let me look it over... Kaya?" He poked her shoulder and received a snore in response. He smiled and walked around the table towards her side. Leaning down, he kissed her head before lifting her up into his arms. Her finished paper which had stuck to her forehead fluttering down to the table. He carries her over to the couch and pulls off his blazer to cover her so that she wouldn't get chilly. He glances down at her before walking back to the table and placing his books back in his bag, her paper he placed in his folder- deciding to read it as he ate breakfast. He refused to be one of those people studying over his breakfast- no point as he had studied all evening. Now he could just relax and correct her paper. He packed up the rest of her books and placed them in her bag before putting the bag at the foot of the couch._

_Opening the front pocket of her bag he pulls out her schedule. Reading it over quickly he places it back and stands. He would correct her paper and rewrite it for her. He would come back for her after his Chemistry examination with the finished, corrected essay. He reached down and pushed her bangs behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Sleep well, Kaya."He whispered before standing straight and walking away towards the common room entrance that lead to the corridor. He opened the door and looked back, smiling softly. "Love you."_

o0o

_"Kaya, c'mon! We need to go." Usopp kneeled on the ledge of the window to Kaya's bedroom on the first floor. Earlier that day he had packed their bags and put them in a boat hidden a mile into Curran Woods in the Crystal Cave that lead to the ocean._

_"Usopp, we can't just leave! We graduate in two weeks we can wait!"_

_"_ You _can't wait! You heard what Doc said, Kaya, you are much too sick and being here is only making you worse."_

_Kaya sighed and looked down at the carpeted floor beneath her feet. She frowned, her small delicate hands twisting into the fabric of her bed sheets. She shook her head, "I know, but..."_

_Usopp's expression softened as he climbed into her room, "we'll be back, it's only until you are better. I know it's hard but it's what we need to do. I'll miss my family, hell, I'll miss Alexander, but this is for the best. We have to believe that."_

_"You're right," Kaya smiled and took his hand allowing him to pick her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder, "let's just go before I change my mind."_

_Usopp shifted her in his arms before jumping out of the window and landing neatly on his feet. He walked slowly, his eyes scanning the area as he walked towards the edge of the large garden, trying his best to stay out of the lights. He finally made his way to the front gate- it wasn't completely closed thanks to the brick he had placed there earlier that evening when they returned from dinner at his family's bar with Kaya._

_He turned them around and they stared at the stone and wooden mansion, the place that had been their home for over 8 years. Against the inky black sky it stood majestically. All of the lights were closed meaning they hadn't been noticed. Usopp sighed, pulling Kaya closer to himself as he walks through the gate for the last time. Gently he kicks the brick away from the entrance and closes the gate quietly, wincing when it squeaks loudly into the silent night. He made his way towards Curran Woods, just left of the mansion._

_A group of underclassmen from the Academy having their survival weekend, they had to make sure to avoid them. Had he stayed he would be on his own survival weekend with Kaya and his friends the following weekend. It had been something he was looking forward to since the beginning of the year._

_Carefully, he walks through the foliage of the woods. It was obvious that someone had been on the path recently, most likely the professors getting Survival Month ready, because all of the over grown foliage had been helpfully cut away. He finds the cave without too much difficultly, having only to avoid three underclassman who had broken away from the group to skinny drip at the edge of the lake- thankfully far from the entrance of the cave Usopp and Kaya were entering._

_Usopp pulled a row boat from behind a bush and laid Kaya in it. The lake runs into the cave so once he got the boat moving it was quite simple to navigate it into the cave. He gave Kaya the task of holding up a lantern so they wouldn't crash into any of the random rocks that poked themselves up from under the dark water._

_"Usopp!"They were about halfway through the cave when they were forced to stop at the call of his name. They looked around to see their violet haired friend staring at them from further up the cave._

_Usopp shook his head, squinting to see his friend in the minimal light, "Alexander... how?"_

_The taller boy smiled weakly and slowly made his way towards the boat, as he got closer Usopp noticed that he was wearing the black camouflage pants and black tank top the school issued for Survival Month. "You're my best friend. I know when something is up with you so I decided to mentor this week's Survival because I had a feeling you would end up here." His face could finally be seen in the dim shadow of the lantern, tear tracks were clearly visible. "And I heard Doc talking to Kaya last week."_

_Usopp stood, upsetting the boat and causing water to splash into the boat and soak his pants, "are you going to stop us?"_

_Alexander forced out a laugh and shook his head. He looked deeply into Usopp's eyes causing the smaller boy's heart to accelerate, "no, of course not. I came here to get a proper goodbye. I would never stop you guys from doing what is best for the both of you."_

_He walked over to the boat and leaned over, pulling Kaya into a tightly hug, his lips gently brushing against her cheek. "Thank you so much for all you have done for me these last four years. It has been one hell of a ride, but you've helped me through so much- have helped me become a much better person, and I have never told you just how_ grateful _I am to you for that. No matter what happens you will always be in my heart. And... I apologise for being such an obnoxious asshole that time I was bullied- I was extremely rude and unkind and you didn't deserve that." He kissed her forehead, "I love you, Kaya. Get better and come back home, yeah?"_

_Kaya smiled through her tears and kissed his cheek back, "I love you too, Alexander. We'll be eating pizza and causing trouble again before you know it."_

_Alexander pulled away from her and met Usopp's gaze, "I know this frights you- it frightens me, and I am so_ proud _of you for ignoring that and getting Kaya to a place where she can get better. You are so brave, Usopp. And intelligent. Thank you for having my back when I was bullied for being gay. For kicking their asses that first day we met, just because I was facing them alone. For not abandoning me when you found out what I am, even though many of your family did not agree with your decision." Alexander wrapped his arms tightly around Usopp's neck and hid his face in his curly black hair. "You're one of my best friends and I am so grateful to have you in my life."_

_Usopp hugged him back just as tightly, nuzzling his cheek against Alexander's arm. "It is me who is grateful to you. You saved me from myself more times than I can count. You've helped me when everyone else gave up and I will never be able to repay you for that."_

_Usopp pulled away and turned his head to gently press his lips against Alexander's holding the kiss for a moment before moving his lips to his cheek and pulling away. They stared at each other, eyes full of tears and mouths twisted into sad smiles. Usopp shook his head, "we don't want to leave, but we have no choice. You do though, why don't you come with us?"_

_Alexander scoffed, rubbing his fists under his eyes to rid them of tears. He shook his head, "I can't, I want to so badly, but I can't." He clucked his tongue, "my family needs me, I can't just leave my job... I'm not as brave as you guys, I can't just pick up and move away from my home."_

_Usopp shook his head, "you are brave, and don't you dare ever say otherwise."_

Usopp looked up as he entered the entry way that leads to the mansion and blinked, shaking his head clear of the sudden onslaught of memories. A large iron gate stood before him with an intimidating presence. A large 'W' and 'C' molded onto the strong bars. He paused and ran his hand over the keypad attached to the right post, staring at the numbers illuminating neon green, the numbers distorted slightly because of the rain. He scrunches up his face before entering 0401 into the keypad. The gate opened slowly with the loud screech present with metal that hadn't been properly cared for.

He slipped through the gate and reached through the bars to press the _close_ button, waiting until the gate closed completely before he began to go up the stone road that leads to the mansion. Wiping the rain from his face, he glanced around at the windows in the mansion- the first floor lights blinked on, illuminating a good portion of the garden, causing him to rush back closer to the gate to avoid being seen. He looked up and noticed that none of the other lights were on save for a lone room on the east side of the mansion.

"My old room?" Usopp muttered to himself, blocking the rain from his eyes with his arm as he looked around. A vine crawled down the stone walls of the mansion, catching his eye. He crouched low and slowly made his way towards the vine. He paused momentarily when the silhouette of one of the maids appeared through the window curtain, but began moving again as soon as it disappeared, the lights on the first floor shutting off, causing the garden to fall back into complete darkness save that one spot where the light from his window hit the grass.

He gripped the vine and hefted himself up, his feet slipping against the rain soaked stone and vines before gaining purchase. He pauses and almost screams, but successfully holding it in, when rusting from the bushes below him started. He sighed in relief when he heard the meowing from the fat tabby Kaya and he had as children. Wondering how the cat could possibly still be alive he tutted and continued up the wall. Gripping the window ledge he leaned on his elbows and peered into the room.

The lamp beside his old bed was lit, casting a pale orange glow across the objects residing in the room. HIs desk was just how he left it three years prior, half finished experiments and notes strewn about and bulging from the flooded trashcan.

HIs closet was closed, his old school uniform hanging from a peg on the door. The dresser beside his desk was cluttered with various bottles and brushes, clothing hung out from out of the drawers. The old school ties he was forced to wear were hanging from his mirror. The mirror itself, save for a 1 foot square was filled with photos and bounties of old school friends and family.

HIs eyes scrolled past the threadbare carpet to the chest at the foot of his bed where he used to keep his toys and keepsakes. It was empty; it had been for almost 3 years. Finally his eyes fell to the bed. A small shivering bundle lay in the middle hidden under a dust covered blanket. A tuft of blonde hair could be seen and small whimpering sounds could be heard. Next to the hair was a photo of himself and Kaya.

Usopp hoists himself up and into the room, wincing when his boots squeak against the floor. The bundle stops sniffling and sits up, "Who's there?" He freezes like a deer caught in the headlights when she turns her head towards him and squinted her eyes, "... Usopp? Is... Is it really you?"

He nods his head, "yeah, Kaya, it's me." He turns and closes the window behind him and steps closer to the bed. Water drips down his curls, neck and cheeks, eventually making its way to the floor to form a puddle by his booted feet.

Kaya turns and stands up, her feet touching the floor on the other side of the bed as she reaches over to grab a towel that was lying over his desk chair. Slowly she walks around the bed towards him, stopping as she steps in front of him. She reaches up and places the towel on his head, gently beginning the task of drying his hair. She smiles softly, shaking her head as she worked his curls in between folds of the towel, "you never could get this hair completely dry." She tutted playfully, gently moving the towel over his cheeks and neck, she shakes her head giving him a 'you're so hopeless 'look, "you are completely soaked through." He merely shrugs in response, his gaze trained on the wall behind her left shoulder. "Usopp, say something." She pleaded

"That towel stinks." He keeps a straight face as Kaya looks up at him with a stern expression before he bursts out laughing, causing her to laugh along with him.

"Well, at least now your face and neck are dry."

"True." He takes the towel out of her hands and makes a move to put it back in its place on the back of his desk chair when he is stopped by a hand on his arm. He turns back towards her and looks into her eyes, "hey," he whispers softly.

"Hey, Usopp." She reached up and stroked his hair out of his eyes before moving to wrap her arms around his neck and press against him. Usopp closes his eyes and holds her close, the towel bunched up in his hand at the small of her back. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Kaya." He stiffened in her arms when he felt her lips on his neck, then his cheeks, his forehead, nose, the right corner of his mouth, his chin, the left corner of his mouth. Usopp's hand slips up from her waist and tangles into her hair as he moves his mouth to cover hers, kissing her deeply. She gasps softly against his mouth, a rush of adrenaline flowing through her body. He smirks against her lips before pulling away from her and hiding his face in her neck, "wow."

He swallowed and pulled out of her arms. Slowly he made his way over to his desk chair and laid the towel over the back before taking a seat. "Well... I... I am going to stay over here because you are getting married tomorrow."

Kaya crawled onto his bed and sat cross-legged in front of him, "it's okay because I love you, Usopp and you're my best friend."

Usopp leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and legs as he stared at her wearily. "Then why are you marrying Mika Sayles?" HIs voice held bite and shadows crossed his normally cheerful face.

Kaya sighed, her fingers twisting nervously in her lap. She reached up and pushed her hair from her eyes, hooking the loose strands behind her ears. "Because waiting for you became too painful."

At her explanation Usopp leaned toward, leaning his elbows on his knees. HIs hair fell into his face as he studied her, "... what?"

"It hurt too much to keep waiting for you."Her voice cracked and tears began to flood her eyes as she explained. "I was okay with waiting, I really and truly was, but then you disappeared off the face of the earth for two years, Usopp. _Two years!_ I thought you were gone forever, that you were dead. T-then Mika came round and he was so nice and understanding that when he asked me to marry him- this was right before you guys came back mind you- I said yes because, why not? I liked him well enough, maybe I wasn't in love with him, but, you know. It's better than being alone for the rest of my life."

"I am alive though, you could've broken it with him when you found out."

"But I already promised I can't do that to him."

"But you can do it to yourself? If you aren't happ-"

"BECAUSE IT'S EVEN WORSE NOW!" Kaya hid her face in her hands and sobbed before looking up and glaring at him ferociously. "All those dangerous situations you throw yourself into without a second thought. You could die any second- there is a huge chance that you will never come home."

Usopp sighed and nodded his head, "I made it home now, didn't I? But, you're right, it's completely true. I can't promise that I'll be particularly healthy or... that I will even be alive really. All that is true. And I would never ask you to wait for me, ever. What I do know is that you aren't going to be happy married to Mika. And I can ask you to not go through with it, no matter how unfair that may be."

Kaya shook her head, "I am marrying Mika tomorrow, Usopp, it's already been decided." Usopp glared at the floor, biting his lip to contain the anger coursing through his body. HIs hands gripped tightly into the rests of his chair causing them to crack under the pressure, "but, there is one thing that you can do that would make me the happiest person in the world."

He pulled his hands off of the rests, ignoring as bits and pieces fell to the floor as his angry brown eyes met her pleading blue ones. "Yeah, what is that?"

Kaya unfolded her legs and stood up from the bed, never breaking eye contact with him as she moved to stand in front of him. He uncrosses his own legs and in a matter of seconds she is standing between them. She slid her arms around his neck, giggling slightly when she felt his hands on her waist holding her steady as she pulled herself onto the chair with him, her knees pressing into the material on either side of Usopp's hips. She leaned back, and brushed a hand through the thick, messy curls on Usopp's forehead, pushing them back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She ran her fingers across his cheek and over his neck before nuzzling the spot below his ear. "I want you to take my virginity."

Usopp blushed deeply, "K-Kaya, I can't."

She looked down sadly, "oh."

"No, I mean, I literally can't. Didn't you lose it when you were like 15?"

She threw him an unamused look before hitting his arm, rolling her eyes as he flashed her a crooked smile. "Jerk, you know that rumour was completely untrue."

He smiled softly, "I know."He reached up and rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip. "Seriously, Kaya, I would love nothing more than to make love to you, hell, just to have any type of sex with you in general would be amazing, but that's Mika's right."

Kaya leaned back, "it's my body and I want my first time to be with someone I really love. Everyone deserves their first time to be with someone like that."

Usopp leaned his head against the back of the chair and gave a shaky breath before nodding his head slowly, "okay, Kaya." He leaned up and kissed her passionately. "Okay."

o0o

"Miss Kaya, can I speak to you?" Kaya turned from her vanity to the wide eyed captain of the Straw Hats. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button down- from a fifteen year old Usopp's wardrobe, a simple black tie (probably one of her father's own, she could not imagine Usopp wearing one of them, a simple black blazer and black converses. His hair was as unruly as ever and the ever present straw hat of his was connected by a rope around his neck. It was not the formal attire that got her though, no, it was the serious expression on the usually bright faced boy. His eyes were soft, but clouded and his mouth was turned down into a small frown- a huge difference from the wide grin that is usually in its place.

She stands, placing her brush on her vanity and smiles at him, nodding her head as she gestures for him to close her door for privacy. She moves gracefully over to her bed and sits upon it, her hands folding neatly in her lap as she gives him her full attention. Luffy steps further into the room but makes no move to sit at the seat she abandoned, "I hope everything is to your liking." She twitches as his eyes scan her face, her hand self consciously moving her hand over her face to push back imaginary strands of hair from her cheeks.

"Eh? Oh, everything is great- I don't think we will be able to get Nami to leave!" He chuckles a bit. Almost immediately after his face dropped back into its serious expression. "What I don't get is why are you marrying that stupid guy? You should be with Usopp!"

Kaya sighed and looked down at her hands, clutching them tightly. "I figured you- it's too painful. I don't really expect you to understand you, you are one of the ones that goes out there and has adventures- just like Usopp, you know? You... you don't realise how painful it is to be left behind, how scary it is."

"Ah, I see, so you're a coward!"

Kaya's shot up to Luffy's face, scanning it for signs that she had heard him correctly, "p-pardon?"

"I said you are a coward!" Luffy's hands clenched into fists and his face was beginning to turn red in anger. "Usopp may not be the strongest on my crew, but I have no doubt that he was one of the strongest wills. He is really cool and smart, his stories are so awesome- you feel like you are on an adventure just listening to them! And yeah, he gets scared, he is human, probably more than most of us on the crew, but he has never abandoned us, _ever_ , even during Water 7 when he left the crew he helped us save Robin!

"And he always comes back, no matter what, he is always there. He's really funny too and sometimes, he is really depressed and sad and down on himself and it is so stupid because he is so awesome! I know that he feels that doesn't belong with us because he is weak or whatever, but he's not! He knows so much and his weapons. I am willing to bet that if he isn't the best sniper in the world, he will be soon! He is that _good!_ If I actually had commanders on my crew he would definitely be one of them. He knows things others don't, he speaks and people _listen_. Sure, half the stuff he says are lies but when he speaks, I mean really speaks, people listen they get inspired. He is... he's a hero to me.

"Kaya," His voice dropped then and he looked, vulnerable, like a small child who was truly afraid of something. "Kaya, he is my best friend. That... being a captain that may not be the best thing to say, I love them all, I really do, but Usopp is my _best friend_. I am not one to beg or even say please but, Kaya... Kaya, please don't hurt my friend."

o0o

Usopp sighed and leaned back against the pale golden wall of the ballroom beside the bar. Women and men from all over the world were dressed in their finest, fake smiles plastered on their faces, business deals being made and gossip being spoken.

He hated occasions like this, he always had. It was here that he was ever reminded that he didn't fit into such a society, that civil life was just not meant for him. His family had come from money themselves, when his mother died he had inherited a good portion of said money himself, but never was he able to fit in. He was like his father in that respect, his father had never been able to stand these gatherings either if stories were to be believed. Perhaps he would ask him tonight, Shanks' crew was here for the celebration after all; an extension of Yasopp's own invitation.

Usopp wrinkled his nose as he caught sight of one of his childhood bullies. He hated occasions like this even more since the Sayles family moved into town. Or rather, when they began to make themselves known in the world of business and political debate. He wouldn't mind them so much if they weren't so damned annoying and causing trouble all of the time. He usually approved of anything that went against his family- the political leaders of Curran Island. Everyone hated them, but they had power and influence and that was all anyone ever really needed. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Kaya was actually about to marry one of _them_. It went against everything she stood for... or maybe, it used to. He didn't really know her anymore did he? The Kaya he knew wouldn't have slept with him last night had the situation been a few years back. No matter how much she would've wanted it.

"I can't believe I'm here," Usopp muttered to himself, shaking his head to rid his face of the tickling strands of hair that hung in front of his eyes. "How is this any better than staying on the Sunny depressed?" He paused mid sip when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Usopp, the star of our family." Usopp rolled his eyes before turning to his aunt with a tight smile, "we didn't think you would bother showing up. You know, after abandoning your family to shack up with a girl and then abandoning her to go on a foolish vacation."

"Aunt Martha, fancy seeing you here. Kinda a shock seeing you since it is Kaya's wedding and she hates your guts, like everyone else. Now why don't you do us all a favour and go drown in the lake?" He suggested cheerfully as his eyes scanned the crowd for somebody, anybody that he could signal to who would get him out of the situation- there were none, everyone blissfully ignorant to his pain.

Martha Curran was his father's younger sister, only a mere three months older than Usopp himself. They never got along well, not that he got along well with any of his family, but the hostility between them was worse because of their close ages. She hated that he always seemed to have everything handed to him. Friends, attention, grades, a natural affinity in athletics- things she had always had to work so hard for but never seemed to be able to achieve. Usopp saw her as a jealous, unintelligent, lazy trust fund baby who never understood the meaning of a hard day's work- or the worth of a beri and believes that she is entitled to anything she wants just because her parents were the leaders of the island.

She was about to retaliate but was interrupted by the sound of a voice over at the stage, she glared at Usopp but trained her attention to the front of the room. "Well, this is the part of the evening where people give toasts and whatnot, yeah?"

Usopp had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Alexander who had taken up the microphone. The taller boy was scanning the room as he spoke, obviously buying time, for what, Usopp did not know, but it usually meant trouble for him. He froze when Alexander's eyes paused on him and he felt his stomach clench, oh god no. "I think, Usopp being Kaya's second best friend, because I am the first and most awesomest, should give the first speech."

"And I think you being the 'first and most awesomest' means you should go first," Usopp teased him, ignoring the eyes on him as he slowly walked up to the stage. He met Luffy's eyes and rolled his own, handing his drink over to the hyperactive captain as he walked over to the edge of the stage and jumped up. He pulled Alexander close to him, and turned his head to whisper in his ear. "What the hell are you up to‽ I swear if there is a bucket of sheep's blood above me like last time I will kick your ass!"

"You're really good at speeches! I thought you would want the first speech!"Alexander defended, but his bright eyes said something else was amiss.

Usopp took the microphone from Alexander and forcefully pushed his off the stage, snorting when the boy tripped over his own shoes when he finally straightened himself up. "Okay, well, I don't exactly have anything planned this was quite last minute, thanks Alexander, but erm. Ever since I was really little there has always been one constant in my life. Through my dad leaving, mom passing away, moving to Curran from Syrup, starting Curran Academy, my god parents passing on and leaving Curran Academy to move back to Syrup village this one person has always been around, no matter what. I really do owe my life to her. Now, I could go on for literally hours about how much I appreciate her, how amazing she is, but I won't..."He scanned the crowd and noticed Kaya standing here, a swooping sensation filled his body and he nodded to himself. He would do this right. "Maybe I will.

"Well, Kaya, we've known each other what? It has to be nineteen years now for you and me. And for a while it was just the two of us, but then, we met Alexander and there was some adjusting because we both got jealous and had to learn how to share him, and each other. What can I say really? We've been through it all... long boring formal parties, drunken fun parties at the Academy, sneaking out of the dormitories late at night to go to the raves at Moldor and of course the drama. Oh, do I remember the drama. There was a lot of laughing and a lot of crying... on both of our ends.

Then 10th year at Curran hit and all the boys began chancing after your long beautiful legs, me and Alexander certainly had our hands full with you. Never really let any of them get close to you did we? No one was ever good enough for our Kaya." Usopp threw a small wink in there causing Kaya to giggle uncontrollably.

Things weren't easy at first, but you stuck there with me didn't you? Even though I got into fights constantly and threw temper tantrums-"

"And burned down the schools chemistry laboratories causing the classes to meet in the yard for a year!"

"Thank you, Alexander. Yes, even through that, you stayed. You are truly the lo- the best friend I've ever had." He flicked his eyes to Luffy and stuck out his tongue, "you too Luffy, don't worry."

"YAY!"

"What of me‽"Alexander pouted.

"You're making me do this with no preparation, go away."

"Snuffaluffagus!"

"What?" Usopp shook his head, "sorry, I seemed to have gotten a bit sidetracked, anyway as I was saying... oh right." Usopp jumped off the stage and landed neatly on his feet, he handed the microphone to Alexander and walked up to Kaya, "I actually have something for you."

He stops in front of her and smiles a bit shyly, "there is this one treasure I have that even my crew members do not know I have. It is something that has been with me in every battle, with me every day of my life since my mother passed away. It is, without a doubt, the most important material item and the most important thing in the world to me barring yourself, Alexander and my crew. " There was a buzz around him as the guests began to talk amongst themselves, a hush returns to the hall as Usopp reaches behind his neck and undoes a silver necklace from around his neck and reaches over to place it around Kaya's own neck before stepping back and smiling brightly. "Take good care of that, yeah?"

Tears filled Kaya's eyes as she reached down and touched the small ring attached to the necklace- it was Usopp's mother's wedding ring. It was simple with small sapphire stones set in it. It was also a ring that had been in his father's family for over ten generations.

"This is your mother's wedding ring." She says quietly, staring down at it in disbelief. The murmuring had started up again, disbelief marring their own voices. In ten generations it has gone to ten different bridges, has never left the family and suddenly he was giving it to one he had no intention of wedding, one who was marrying another. It was sure to anger a lot of relatives, especially his Aunt Martha who had always wanted the ring. Usopp could not have cared less however, it was in his possession and he was free to give it to whomever he wished, and that person was Kaya.

"I am aware." He chuckled softly, "I remember you liking it as a kid and I always had the intention of giving it to you." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "granted, I thought it would be in a different context but-" He was pulled down, his sentence being cut short by Kaya's lips pressing firmly against his own. He ignored the now nearly deafening noise of the hall as those around them collectively gasped. He pulled away and looked dazed, trying his best to focus on Kaya as she spoke.

"I can't... I can't even begin to explain how... grateful and thankful I am." She leans up and kisses him again, then again and then a final time. "I love you so much, Usopp. Thank you for this, I promise I'll never take it off."

Usopp smiled at her, his tongue peeking through his teeth as he tried to ignore the swooping sensation in his body, "'cept in the sea- trust me salt water is a pain in the ass when it attacks jewelry."

Kaya laughed and smiled, "unless I am in the sea then."

They laugh and look up to see everyone staring at them. Most looked amused, thankfully, others looked confused and a small group, including Mika of course, looked pissed off. They stepped away from each other, laughing awkwardly as they slipped into the crowd, going their separate ways. They're eyes catching every now and then during the rest of the evening.

"I'm confused," Nami admitted, staring at Usopp as he laughed at something his friend Alexander was saying to him.

"Kaya is in love with Usopp," Luffy grinned widely, "it's obvious I think. She's going to wait for him now. The wedding is off."

"Really?"

Usopp's eyes caught Kaya's and he waved at her, she in turn waving back before turning to speak to a group of her friends. Both were pleasantly flushed and Kaya kept her hand on the ring that Usopp had given her, playing with it as she spoke to her friends. "Yep!"

_The End._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Happy New Year Everyone!  
> Chandlure Trainez


End file.
